1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new rye flavoring compositions, and methods of preparation. Also disclosed is the use of the rye flavorings in bread mixes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rye flavoring is well known and is used in breads, biscuits, crackers and pastries. Rye flour doughs do not form an elastic gluten when mixed with water, for example, and are usually sticky and do not have useful gas-holding properties, which are necessary in making breads rise. Accordingly, wheat flour is usually flavored with rye flavoring to make rye breads, biscuits, crackers and pastries. Typically, rye flavorings are based upon the use of rye flour and various flavorings as a partial replacement for wheat flour.